Feelings
by gazy
Summary: Hermione was supposed to keep a watch on the Head Boy. She is disgusted that she has to get closer than what should be aloud. What she doens't know, is that closer...is nice.
1. The Lesson

Chapter 1: The Lesson  
  
It was almost a month and a half ago, when Hermione was with her friends at Hogwarts. She hadn't heard from them all summer, and she was beginning to wonder if something was wrong.  
  
She had other things on her mind. Her mother and father had recently passed away due to a car crash when they went on vacation. Hermione heard the news and was sent to 'Surrey Life Orphanage.' She was much smaller than most of the people there, and she was a girl, so the bigger boys liked to pick on her, stole books from her, and spit gum in her hair. She was distressed. Tonight however, it was a boys night out, and Hermione and her new mother, Carol, were home alone for a long, long time.  
  
"Hermione," called Carol in her sweet voice, "dinner is on the table." Hermione cheered. She was starving!  
  
Hermione loved being with Carol, because she was the only one who seemed to understand her feelings. Her previous husband used to abuse her, and she felt she wanted to help other people who have the same problem, by working in an orphanage.  
  
Hermione practically fell down the stairs as she ran so hard to get to the table. She took her seat and Carol passed her her plate. Hermione picked up her fork, but felt Carol's warm hands make her release it. Bewildered, Hermione looked up at Carol, and felt a stinging sensation that came to her so fast, it took her a while to regain focus. Carol had slapped her across the cheek.  
  
"W-what was that for?" Hermione stuttered, "What did I do, Carol?" Carol's ferocious eyes seemed to burn Hermione's. Carol replied, in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Hermione! You were late going to the grocery store, and your father had to leave a little later than planned. You know the consequences," Hermione was shocked. She knew she was late, but why didn't Carol say anything to her then? Just when the pain was wearing off, she felt herself being pulled off the chair, and thrown against the wall. She just lay there, expecting more. More come. Carol threw books at her, spoons, and even slapped her with her hand a few more times. Just as Carol was cooling off, she told Hermione to get up. Hermione followed, and realized she was being pushed and kicked up the stairs.  
  
"Never again," Carol began, "will you disobey me, your father or doing anything wrong again, or you will experience another little lesson from me." she turned around and walked back downstairs. Hermione limped to her room, closed the door, and examined her body. She had bruises from head to toe. She couldn't tell anyone, because she knew they would panic. She was thinking of Ron and Harry and their reactions. Ron would make her tell Arthur, and Harry, Dumbledore or something. She would let it go, unless it happened again. It did. 


	2. A Better Life

Chapter 2: A Better Life  
  
Hermione went down stairs to eat breakfast the next morning, but Carol wasn't there. In Carol's usual spot, on the table, there lay a bottle that was opened. It held pills. Hermione leaned over careful just in case Carol came down. She read the label on the bottle:  
  
CRACK  
  
Hermione nearly fell off her chair! Carol was on crack! That explained everything. The beating, her mood swings and everything. Hermione was so busy examining the crack, that she didn't hear Carol glide down the stairs. When she entered the room, she ran over to Hermione and slapped her hand. She grabbed the bottle and put it in her house- coat pocket. She started to go red, while breathing like a rhinoceros ready to charge. Hermione feared what was coming next. Before she had to run away, she felt the same stinging sensation on her cheek. She whimpered slightly and fell to her knees.  
  
"You know better than to go through my stuff!" screamed Carol, "You know the consequences!" She began hitting, kicking, slapping Hermione on every imaginable part of her body.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE, CAROL, PLEASE!" Hermione yelled on the verge of tears. Carol began to slow down, and fell to the ground balling her eyes out. Hermione couldn't help feeling sorry for her, but she was still mad as hell! She began to charge up the stairs but bumped into her new father, Jason. His arms opened and grabbed her. She tried to look away because tears were storming down her beautiful cheeks. He gently shifted her face so their eyes met. He was worried.  
  
"Hermione, what happened? Why are you crying?" Jason questioned.  
  
"I.Carol.she.crack.hurt.you." was all she managed to say through her sobs. Jason ran downstairs and Hermione ran to her room. She didn't know what happened next down there, because the same thoughts kept running through her overflowing mind. "Why me? Why Carol? Isn't there a better life?" She flung herself onto her bed, and began to gaze into the morning through her white-framed window. She was thinking of Harry and Ron, and what they might be doing. She wanted to know why they weren't writing to her. She hadn't thought about this for a very long time.  
  
Just then, an owl flew in front of her window, and began tapping a gentle rhythm against the shiny glass. She immediately came out of her trance, and leaped with joy across her room to the window. She undid the lock on her window, and let the owl fly in. She looked in her Hogwarts suitcase for some owl treats, and found Crookshanks sleeping there. She hadn't been paying attention to Crookshanks because of the drastic lifestyle change for her. She gave him a quick pet, found the treats and lured the owl to her. It dropped the parcel in her lap. She gave it a few treats before it flew off. Crookshanks leapt into her lap and began to purr. She ignored him because she was preoccupied with the parcel. She recognized the messy printing, and knew immediately that it was from Ron. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am so sorry I haven't been writing! I have been going to the Order with my family a lot, and they say it isn't safe to send letters. I just got home, so I'm sending you a quick one.  
Harry, I think, is still at the Dursley's because of that whole love, fifth year thing. I haven't heard from him in a while. I got all of your letters her at home, and I'm really sorry about your parents. They were really nice and I'm sure it's extremely hard for you to get used to the orphanage. (Hermione sighed)  
I'm sorry, but I've got to go now. I'll see you on September 1st!  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione finished reading this letter, and was grateful that at least someone actually thought about her. Harry on the other hand, was a different story.  
  
A swooping noise came from the open window, and Hedwig flew in.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione whispered.  
  
She gave Hedwig a few treats, but she stayed, probably waiting for a response. Hermione tore the letter open, and began to read it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? I'm sorry about your summer holidays and everything. I know how you feel, except I never knew my parents. Sirius made up for it though.  
I wanted to make sure that you knew I didn't forget about you. The Dursley's wouldn't let Hedwig leave her cage, but she began to make so much noise, that they gave up. YYYAAAAYYYY!!!! Anyways, how's your new orphanage? I hope everyone is treating you right. Gee, that sound like something Hagrid would tell me! (Hermione giggled quietly). I'm going to be going to Diagon Alley in 2 days. Any chance I might see you? I don't know if your muggles will understand and stuff, but let me know anyway.  
  
Miss you lots!  
Harry  
  
Hermione let the letter slip through her hands, but went right back down to get it. Before she could, however, a sharp pain snapped her back up! She was so beat up, that even bending over hurt her all over her body. She had to slowly lower herself in order to have a pain free move. She put Harry's letter on top of Ron's. As she did, she wondered how Harry could leave for Diagon Alley, if they hadn't received their Hogwarts lists. Maybe it took longer for her, because she was in a new location, and she lived a little further away than Harry did. That must have been it. Hermione decided to go downstairs to arrange her means of transportation for getting to Diagon Alley, when she remembered why she was upstairs in the first place. As she opened her door, she heard nothing but the gentle footsteps of people in the rooms beside her. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of the boys, so she went downstairs. If Carol were waiting to beat her again, at least Jason would be there to protect her to the best of his ability. She turned the corner and poked her head into the kitchen. The tap was running. Carol was washing her hands. 


	3. The Minstry of Magic

Chapter 3: The Ministry of Magic  
  
Hermione looked right at the back of Carol's messy hair. Washing her hands? Why? The she saw it. Something so shocking, so sick, so horrible, so.so.dead.  
  
"Jason," she muttered to herself. She knelt down beside him. He was quivering, and barely alive. He had several stab wombs in his chest. Jason's eyes fluttered slightly, before they closed forever more. Hermione could feel several hot tears pour down her neck, and drop one by one on the kitchen floor. Each one was making the sound of a tap dripping. She took his hand, and put it on her face. She was shaking so much, the floor was vibrating beneath her.  
  
"Aaawwww," Carol said sarcastically, "he was in my way. Tried to get between me and my life. Deserved every prick of pain, he did." she laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
"Why did you do it? You could have told him, or just walked away. You didn't have to kill him!" Hermione was crying the speech. She reached into the inside the pocket of her house coat. She revealed her magic wand.  
  
"P-p-put that a-a-way young la-a-day," stuttered Carol.  
  
"Why shouldn't I kill you? You killed someone who actually cared for me! After what I've been through, you still tried to make me miserable! I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed, "CRUCIO!"  
  
There was a scream of pain escaping Carol's wide lips. Hermione let her wand down, and Carol deceased. Hermione was ready for something a little more challenging. Something advanced. Something powerful. Something deadly. Avada Kedavra.  
  
Hermione began to raise her wand, but she was a little shaky. The words began to slowly slip out of her mouth into the tense air. Suddenly, a loud CRACK was heard, and her wand was snatched out of her hand. She twirled around, and found Arthur Weasley standing behind her. He gave her a tuff look. The malicious grin faded from her face, and tears ran down her face once more. She had performed and illegal curse, and attempted the deadliest one. She could only imagine what was coming.  
  
"Hermione," came the soft voice of Mr. Weasley, "what happened?" Hermione looked up from the floor, where he chocolate eyes were staring.  
  
"Carol was, um, hitting me and, and-" she pouted a few times, "she killed Jason!" at this, she could take no more. She fell to the ground and banged her fists on the cold, square tiles. Hermione passed out, and didn't wake up until later that evening. 


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 4: The Burrow  
  
Hermione woke up from her little 'black out' at dinner time. When she did, however, she found herself in a queer bed, that was bright orange, it almost hurt her eyes to look at it. She slowly rose her head so that her back was vertical. Her back began to ache, so she loosened the tension in her muscles. She began to get out of the bed, when she came face to face with Viktor Krum. Could it really be him?  
  
Hermione stretched her hand out to touch his, when she realized it was just a poster. If that was so, then she must be in Ron's room! She leapt up high ignoring the pain. She hurried downstairs and was in the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice yelled. It was Ron's, "Are you okay?"  
  
She replied energetically, "Yes! But, why am I at your house? I was at my house and your dad came and I passed out and woke up here."  
  
"Mr. Weasley brought you here, because that lady, Carol, was mental," Harry was here too!  
  
"Yeah, dad hasn't really been talking about you all that much. He probably doesn't want us to hear about it in fear we might be in too much of a shock," Ron chuckled a bit and it was pretty lame, "But, you'll tell us all about it anyway. Right?"  
  
"Uuuhhhh, no, Ron. I, uummm, actually don't feel all that well, you know. I think I'll go lie back down. Yeah," she lied quickly.  
  
Hermione was really hungry, but because she said she would lie down, she had no choice but to turn around and head back up the stairs. She heard footsteps following her, although she didn't say anything until she was at Ron's door.  
  
"Go away, Ron! I don't feel-" she didn't realize that it was really Mrs. Weasley and not Ron. She blushed and apologized quietly, but was silenced by Mrs. Weasley. She gestured for Hermione to follow her into Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her, and sat down next to Hermione on the bright orange bed.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.  
  
Hermione burst into tears. She fell into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched arms, and barely spoke, "I didn't mean to! Jason gone and mom and dad!"  
  
"I know, dear, I know," in a sympathetic way, Mrs. Weasley tried to calm Hermione down. Nothing was working. Mrs. Weasley had an idea that cheered Hermione right up. "Hermione, I am going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get everyone's school supplies."  
  
"But, I didn't get my Hogwarts letter yet," Hermione told her a bit bewildered.  
  
"The owl arrived around lunch. Dumbledore must know that you're here. Smart he is. Doesn't miss a trick that man! Also, with you doing magic and all, Arthur has cleared it all up. It won't be heard of again." Hermione slowly turned her frown upside down. "Oh, and you might want to have a look at the second letter that came for you. Ron's quite jealous you know," Mrs. Weasley smiled a broad one, and passed Hermione the letter before leaving. Hermione opened it, and let out a gasp!  
  
"Impossible!" 


	5. Anger or Jealousy?

Chapter 5: Anger?.. or Jealousy?  
  
Hermione read the letter over and over again. Her eyes must be deceiving her! The last time she read it, she pronounced every syllable with emphasis on the consonants. The letter read:  
  
Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl of the school. The Head Boy and you will be sharing a common room together, and will be expected to show as much leadership as your tasks will require. You will wear the badge that is enclosed at all times, except when you are in your new common room.  
Have a wonderful rest of the summer, and we will be seeing you on September 1st.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonnagal.  
  
Hermione was still in awe, although it was her fifth time reading the letter. She turned the envelope so that the rest of the contents fell into her lap. There lay her Head Girl badge. It was shiny, had the Hogwarts crest on it, and was labeled HEAD GIRL. Hermione couldn't help but feel more important than any other person in the world at this moment, but everybody has those times once and while.  
  
Just then, the door opened, and in came Ron. He was going to get his chocolate frog cards to show Harry for the millionth time this summer. He walked swiftly past the pretending to be lying down Hermione, when he saw it. The badge. He picked it up, and Hermione snatched it out of his hands. She was beginning to get hot in the face.  
  
"Don't touch that, please," Hermione said a little more quickly than needed. Ron cocked an eyebrow, "Besides, it's not yours to be handling."  
  
It was Ron's turn to go red, "You're acting like Percy, Hermione!" Hermione thought of something to say, when it hit her like a rock.  
  
"Are you angry, Ron?"  
  
"NO!" he said this pretty loud, so he sounded pretty angry all the same.  
  
"Then, you must be jealous. Jealous that I am Head Girl, and you're not Head Boy," Hermione smiled a Malfoy smile.  
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS! YOU TRY TO THINK THAT YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU'RE JUST A CLUMSY, TWO-FACED, KNOW-IT-ALL!" Ron was so vexed, that he stormed out of the room pounding the floor like an elephant. Hermione knew she might have been a bit harsh, but it wasn't her fault that Ron was jealous. "This marks the end of our relationship," she thought to herself, " I'm so glad I get to be with someone else next year. No more common room sharing with Ron. Harry is going to side with him like boys always do, so I don't think I'm going to speak to him either. They are.were horrible friends, and were giving me a bad reputation.This is the end.for sure."  
  
September the first took longer to arrive than it should have. With Ron and her doing most of the fighting. She rarely came down the stairs. But today, she had to forget about all that, because things were pretty hectic in the Weasley residence today. They were al running a bit late as usual, and didn't arrive on the platform until 10:55.  
  
Hermione hurried through the barrier dividing platforms nine and ten, and found herself facing her ticket back home before her. The scarlet steam engine was whistling, and so Hermione thought it best to get in before it left.  
  
She went searching for an empty compartment, when she was tripped by her least favourite person. Malfoy.  
  
"You're wanted in the Head compartment. The prefects are there, and we.you are supposed to teach them." Malfoy didn't even let her get up of the floor before speaking, so Hermione didn't hear most of what he said. She hurried over to him and tapped his shoulder. Her sweater rolled off her sleeve, and exposed her bruised shoulders.  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't hear what you said because." she continued giving the scientific explanation as usual, but Malfoy wasn't paying attention. He was occupied with the heavy-duty bruises on her shoulder. Hermione saw this and snatched her sleeve up.  
  
"Uuuhhh.sorry...what?" Malfoy snapped out of the trance. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"What did you say before?" she repeated in simplified terms.  
  
"Go to the head compartment and explain the duties the prefects have," he said this rather rapidly, so Hermione cocked and eyebrow, and did as she was told. She headed for the Head compartment. She couldn't help but think.  
  
"Why should this year be any different? I'm going to have to do everything as usual." 


	6. Not Wanted

Chapter 6: Not wanted  
  
Hermione was finished with the prefects, (one of them being Ginny) and was ready to have some fun. She was going to look for Ron and Harry, but remembered that she wasn't talking to them. Instead, she hung out with Ginny and her friends for a while. They were all going nuts about having a Head Girl sitting with them. Never mind being older: A Head Girl. Hermione decided to make up an excuse, and say she had to do some stuff in the Head's compartment.  
  
Hermione figured this would be the perfect time to change into her school robes. She took off her baggy, black shorts and slipped on the school's skirt uniform. She then took off her sweater and was wearing a plain white t-shirt. Hermione was searching through her bags for the school shirt and vest, with her back facing the compartment's sliding door. She rummaged through her bags, and heard the door sliding on its rails like a train. She was afraid to turn around. It was Malfoy.  
  
Hermione had no choice but to turn around, because Malfoy's firm grip was placed on her arm.  
  
"Mudbloods," Malfoy remarked, "always getting into trouble," he was glancing at her unhidden scars she got from being thrown against walls. She quickly grabbed her uniform shirt and threw it over her head on top of the t-shirt.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy!" Hermione was embarrassed, "You're not wanted here!"  
  
"I'm not? Well, I'll have to make myself wanted," just then, the door slid open once more, and Pansy Parkinson came in, looking like her usual cow- like self.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," she said in her scratchy voice. Hermione shivered slightly, "Go away, Mudblood, you're not wanted here!" Hermione glared at Malfoy, and left as soon as possible. If anything were to happen in there, she didn't want to go blind and become scarred for life. The thought ran chills down her bruised spine.  
  
Toot! Toot! Toot! The train was to get the people off. Hermione was one of the first ones to exit through the train doors. She hurried to a carriage, and was soon followed by Lavender, Parvati and Parvati's sister Padma. Hermione tried to make eye contact. When the carriage came to a stop, they all hopped out, and ran up the cool, stone steps. Hermione glanced back at the crowd, and spotted Harry and Ron. She immediately turned away, and entered through the Great Oak Doors.  
  
"Miss. Granger," came the stern voice of Professor McGonnagal, "you're badge is not on your chest," Hermione flung her wand from her robe pockets. She carried it everywhere.  
  
"Accio, badge!" Hermione waited, and caught the badge in mid air as it flew towards her, "Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."  
  
"I would think not," it was Malfoy who spoke this time.  
  
"Now, now, Malfoy," Professor McGonnagal said, "It is the first day back." Malfoy felt very foolish now.  
  
The students filed their way into the Great Hall, and sat themselves down at their house tables. Everyone was waiting for the Sorting to be finished, so that the feast could begin.  
  
The sorting finished, and so did the feast, and by that time, everyone was ready to go to bed. Hermione had to find Professor McGonnagal to get the password and location of her new dormitory.  
  
Her thoughts seemed to be answered as Professor McGonnagal found Hermione to take her to her new dormitory. They approached a picture of two people shaking hands.  
  
"Now, the password is, 'Peppermint Stick'. You and Mr. Malfoy will be informed if you are needed, and.and.oh yes! You must know your way around the common room," she led Hermione in, and began gesturing around the room. There were two staircases, each leading to either Hermione's or Malfoy's room and a bathroom in the middle for both to access. The common room had a variety of couches and chairs, all in a different colour. There was also a very elegant brick fire place, that gave the room enough of a warm feeling, to be right at home.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Pansy and I were.well we were." Malfoy came in and was panting like a dog.  
  
"Hermione will explain everything to you, Malfoy, and do try to be more respectful! Besides how did you get in? You don't know the password!" Professor McGonnagal quiestioned.  
  
"You left the porttrait open, Professor," Malfoy replied. Professor McGonnagal blushed at her own stupidity, and left leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone.  
  
"Look, Malfoy! Your bedroom is up there, and the bathroom is there. Don't bother me, I'm tired," Hermione's voice was a little shaky. She was still upset about the train inconnent.  
  
"Mudblood, if you don't rub your filth on me, I'll keep my handsome body to myself," Malfoy said.  
  
"Handsome body? Yeah right! You couldn't get a girl if you were down on all fours and whining like a sick puppy!" Hermione didn't want to take any crap from Malfoy if they were living together. Malfoy walked up the stairs and muttered under his breath.  
  
"We'll just see about that, mudblood." 


	7. The Start of the Worst Day Ever

Chapter 7: The Start of the Worst Day Ever  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to horrible thoughts of the previous day. She wiped her forehead and got up out of bed. She decided to take a nice shower, so that she would make a good impression of a Head Girl.  
  
She paced down the stairway, and opened the bathroom door. She closed it and locked it behind her. The last thing she wanted was for Malfoy to see her nude. So, knowing that the door was secure, she took off her nightgown and hopped in the shower. She washed her bushy, brown hair with strawberry shampoo, and her lush skin with lemon soap. The combination of the two scents was wonderful and dreamy. As she left the bathroom, she headed back to her dormitory to change into her school robes. And pinned her Head Girl badge on the front of her robes. She strolled down the stairs once again, and relaxed on a burgundy sofa.  
  
Malfoy crawled down the stairs with a gloomy expression on his mask. His nostrils flared and he sniffed the air.  
  
"Something smells.okay?" he said puzzled.  
  
"Why thank you, Malfoy," Hermione cheerfully replied. Malfoy was smelling Hermione's scent, but he didn't appear to have realized that. He just shot her a sharp look and cocked and eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?" he groaned.  
  
"I took a shower with scented soap and shampoo, Malfoy! You smell me!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Notice how I said 'okay'? Yes? That's because the usual mud smell wasn't lingering in the air, Granger!" Malfoy remarked. Hermione scowled at Malfoy and turned to look out the bay window. "Oh, and by the way, mudblood; Pansy will be coming here after class today, and I don't want her to feel any more dirty than she should have to," he gave her a wink, and strutted into the bathroom.  
  
"That is so gross!" Hermione whispered.  
  
Hermione headed towards the Great Hall trying not to think about what Malfoy had said. She went to take her seat at the Gryffindor table, but was pulled back outside the Hall by a firm grip.  
  
"We need to talk," a shaky voice said."  
  
"Who-Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron and saw a look of desperation in his eyes. She was going to ditch him because of their little fight over the summer, but the urge in his eyes was irresistible.  
  
"It's Harry," he said. 


	8. The Only One

Chapter 8: The Only One  
  
Before Hermione could respond, and know what was happening, Ron was dragging her towards the Hospital Wing. Ron opened the door, and she could see a struggling Harry, refusing Madame Pomfrey's medical care.  
  
"No! Stop! I want-Hermione?!" Harry froze and Madame Pomfrey took the opportunity to shove medicine down his throat. Harry gagged and Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"Harry! Why.what happened? Why are you-" Harry cut her short.  
  
"Later," he murmured. Madame Pomfrey shooed them out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Hermione and Ron headed towards the Great Hall, and arrived with timetables being forced in their face. Immediately, they both threw their timetable on the table, and found themselves embraced in each other's arms.  
  
"Look, Ron. I'm real sorry! I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Congratulations, Hermione!" Ron began to go red behind his face of freckles.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped arguing. When the day was over, Hermione went to Ron's common room, as Pansy and Malfoy were in her's. They dumped their bags on the couch and went to go see Harry. When they arrived at the hospital wing door, Harry was shutting the door, leaving Madame Pomfrey's shouts and glares behind him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered. He saw her and Ron standing next to each other. "Have you guys-"  
  
"-stopped fighting? Yup! What's going on, Harry?" asked Hermione, changing the subject drastically.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the common room. We don't want to be overheard," Harry gestured for them to follow. He spoke the password and the portrait swung open. He led them to an empty corner in the common room.  
  
"Harry! What-" Ron was abruptly stopped.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry said quietly, "I saw him in my dream. He was talking to his death eaters. He said something about Malfoy-Draco-not wanting to be a death eater, and that he was going to kill him eventually."  
  
" That's awfuI! I know Malfoy is a brat and all, but I don't want anyone to die! Especially being killed by Voldemort! What are we going to do?" Hermione panicked.  
  
"There's only one person who can save him. You," he pointed straight across from him, at a nervous Hermione. 


	9. Keep A Close Watch

Chapter 9: Keep A Close Watch  
  
"Me?" Hermione asked, "Why me? He hates me just as much as he hates you two. What makes me so special?"  
  
"Uuuuhhhhh.." Ron was catching on now, "could it be that you pretty much. live with him?"  
  
"Oh. I see," Hermione felt foolish.  
  
"Hermione, you're our only hope!" Harry pleaded, "Just keep a close watch on him. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. I'll do it. What are you two going to do?" she said with attitude.  
  
"If Voldemort comes, we'll be ready. That's all," Harry said while petting his smooth wand.  
  
Hermione decided to go away, because she knew too well that they would try and give her another job and begin discussing horrible things. She grabbed her bag from off the couch and headed for her common room. Along the way, the same thoughts waved through her mind, 'Why me? How can I do this?"  
  
She told the password to her portrait and the two people allowed her entry. She stepped in and gasped. On the couch, was Pansy and Malfoy slobbering all over each other. Malfoy saw Hermione and his cheeks turned red. Pansy, on the other hand, smirked and tried to continue. Malfoy began pushing her away.  
  
"Her-I mean, mudblood!" he screamed, "I thought I told you to stay away from here because Pansy was coming over!"  
  
"I-I-forgot," she stammered.  
  
"What's wrong, mudblood? Want a piece of Draky? Well you can't have him!" shrieked Pansy. The sound of her voice sent chills down Hermione's spine, "Come on, Draky. Let's go to the empty broom cupboard on the second floor. Malfoy's murderous look turned into a tempting grin. Pansy grabbed his arm and led him out of the portrait. She pushed Hermione out of the way, leaving her flat on the warm carpet.  
  
"Slimy gits," thought Hermione. She decided she would just go to bed early after everything that happened. The teachers were nice enough not to give her homework. Potions wasn't until tomorrow, so she was lucky.for now.  
  
Hermione had been at Hogwarts for about a week, and wasn't even trying to watch over Draco. He was so horrible to her she didn't seem to care anymore. "Hey, mudblood," Malfoy drawled, as she was doing her homework in the common room, "there's a Head meeting in McGonnagal's office. Something about someone breaking an entry," Hermione didn't even think twice before grabbing her badge and her wand and rushing to the meeting. She pinned the badge next to her Gryffindor crest on her robes, rolled up her sleeves, and held her wand tightly in her hand. She noticed that he bruises weren't hurting her anymore. She had a few here and there, but nothing horrible. She still had a sore one on her back, however.  
  
"Miss. Granger? Where's Mr. Malfoy?" came McGonnagal's strict voice.  
  
"Uh.I thought he was right behind me," she replied.  
  
"I am," a cold voice slurred. Malfoy came from around a corner.  
  
"Well then, lets chat," McGonnagal ordered, "please step inside," Once everybody was seated, McGonnagal began to explain why they were called down. "I think, well the Headmaster thinks, that somebody tried to break into Hogwarts. We, he, thinks that it was You-Know-Who."  
  
"Voldemort?" Hermione said rather loudly. Malfoy flinched.  
  
"Shhh! And yes, exactly. But, I need you two to keep a close watch on the school, and report any strange things that are happening here. Are you alright to do that?" she stared them down.  
  
Hermione began to think that it might not be a good idea to let Malfoy watch, incase Voldemort was planning on it, "I can do it alone!?"  
  
"Don't be silly! Malfoy will help you,"  
  
"Uh-" he stuttered.  
  
"I think I can do it alone, Professor," Hermione pushed. She really didn't want Malfoy to be put in danger, but she couldn't tell McGonnagal that.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss. Granger?" McGonnagal questioned.  
  
"Probably being a know-it-all again. I can do it. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. Granger will be used to it," he sneered. Hermione knew it was another mudblood smart joke, but she couldn't argue anyway. She didn't want him to know that she was trying to watch over him.  
  
"Excellent! You two would be best to head back to your common room before Mr. Filch finds you out this late," McGonnagal did a very gentle and rare smile. It quickly faded as she shooed them out of her office. Malfoy and her were left alone in the corridor. Late at night.  
  
"What was that all about?" Malfoy glared deep into the depths of Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. 


	10. He Knows

Chapter 10: He Knows  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said casually, while looking at a painting of a bowl of fruit.  
  
"In her office," Malfoy pointed, "you were trying to stop me from doing my duty!"  
  
Hermione began to walk away, but Malfoy's firm fingers, gripped her fable upper arm, "Look, Malfoy! I don't know what you're talking about, so stop pestering me!" Hermione began to slowly back up into the wall where the bowl of fruit was. She slid a bit and started to hear soft giggles. She turned around and found herself facing a kitchen full of house elves.  
  
"The kitchen?" Malfoy had never been in the kitchen before now.  
  
"What?" Hermione smirked andbegan to forget about their argument, "Never been here before?"  
  
"Well, uh-"  
  
"Come on!" Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand and lured him through the portrait's doorway. A group of house elves came up to them with platters of tarts and Danish's. Hermione refused. Then, she heard a familiar voice coming from one of the counters.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" the voice squeeked.  
  
"Dobby?" Hermione ran towards her old friend to greet him. Dobby glanced passed her and ran to hide behind the counter, "Dobby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Master Malfoy!" he piped, "What's he doing in Dobby's kitchen! Master Malfoy will be angry with Dobby!"  
  
"Now, now. Malfoy and I just, well, happened, to get here. He's probably forgot-" but a voice butted in.  
  
"You! Why I aughtta.augh!" Malfoy threatened while making rude gestures towards Dobby.  
  
"We'd better leave," Hermione decided, "goodbye Dobby, and I hope I will see you soon."  
  
"Goodbye!" Dobby replied.  
  
So Hermione and Malfoy (with a lot of help from Hermione) left the kitchen. They exited the portrait and an excited voice started to ring through their ears. It was Filch.  
  
"Looky here. Students out wandering the corridors late at night," Hermione looked at her watch and turned her face into a bewildering expression.  
  
"But we are the Head Boy and Girl!" she pointed at her badge.  
  
"That could belong to anyone. For all I know, you could have stole it!" Filch snarled. "Follow me."  
  
Hermione and Malfoy had no choice but to follow. They didn't bother paying attention to where they were going, because they were right. Besides, they were fuming about what had happened. Filch didn't care about any of this. He never cared what house you were in (although that was usually a good thing), how old you were, or if you had special privileges. He only cared about when he could use the chains in his office,  
  
"Go in and sit down. Because you are in my office, you will touch none of my possessions! I have had certain students who felt they could so," Hermione thought of Fred and George, "Now, I will be right back," Filch said all this rather quickly.  
  
"Good job, mudblood. You probably landed us both in detention!" Malfoy spat.  
  
"Me? It's your fault, Malfoy. If you didn't ask me so many questions outside of McGonnagal's office, we wouldn't be here!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Miss. Granger? Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?" McGonnagal stepped into Filch's office, followed by Filch himself.  
  
"Well, see-" they both began.  
  
"I told you both to go straight back to your dormitories. Did you think it be wise to continue to wander the halls at this hour? You will both be punished for not following instructions," Malfoy shot Hermione a rather dirty look. "I will have you serve a detention tomorrow at 8:00 pm. Come to my office then, and don't be late!" McGonnagal ordered, "Now go to bed!"  
  
Hermione got up from where she was sitting, and headed directly for her common room. Malfoy followed silently.  
  
"Pepperment Stick," Hermione muttered to the portrait. It swung open, and Hermione threw her badge on the couch. She regretted it, because it bounced to the floor. She went to pick it up so no one would step on it. She reached towards it, but Malfoy's hand got their first. He stood up and pocketed the badge.  
  
"I want to know," he said calmly. Hermione stood up as well, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you really want to know? Do you?" Malfoy nodded slowly, "You'll be so scared and frightened, that it will make Askaban look like a birthday party!" "Nothing is worse than Askaban," he drawled.  
  
"Well I know somebody who is. I'm scared, Malfoy. Scared for everyone," a single tear strolled down Hermione's right eye.  
  
"Don't be. I think I already know," his gray eyes seemed scared like Hermione had never seen. He began to walk towards the stairs, but stopped. He turned around and walked towards her. He placed her badge in the palm of her hand then closed it with his own. He held his hand there.  
  
"I'm here," he said.  
  
More tears came down Hermione's face. 


	11. The Second Break In

(AN) I want to thank all my reviewers for their suggestions. Below, are ma buddies and pals who have helped me. I will be starting from chapter 1, because I don't have many, and I have never done this in previous chapters:  
  
noseyMCnosey- U ARE THE BEST! u have reviewed more than any1 else. ur right, ma storee might have been a little too drastic, I'll take it one step slower. Tell me, do u think that this one is boring and too repetitive and has no real plot and action? say 'yes' if those r ur true feelings. I won't be hurt..yo. thnx again.  
  
wolfy 65- I'm sry if I don't write enough, but this one was pretty long. what do ya think? ur reviews are also short but that's okay.at least u reviewed!!! tell people bout me and then I will get more and more! keep reviewing and I LUV YALL!!  
  
french fries- recognize me? LOLZ!!  
  
Anjilz7- thanks a million. u had a real positive review, and that makes me happy. like my friend noseyMCnosey would say.ur pickles..LOLZ!! I really appreciate ur review and pls read and reviews even more. I would luv to hear from u. even if it's a bad.review!! thx again.  
  
Emily-Dufleng- u were like one of ma first reviewers!!! thx SSSSOOOO much. however, u didn't come back and review sum more!! sup with that?? keep reading and write sum of ur own..if u havn't already.I'll review.yo chien..LOLZ!!!  
  
I hope u will all like my new chapter.I tried to make it longer and interesting, tell me what u think by REVIEWING!! luv yall!!!  
  
Chapter 11: The Second Break In  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table deep in though. She was remembering the previous night when Malfoy was actually nice to her! She thought he must have been tired and lost his head. She was concentrating so hard she didn't hear here friend call her.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione? Hermione!" Harry bellowed in her ear.  
  
"W-what?" she shook her head and regained focus.  
  
"I've been calling you for several minutes! What were you thinking about?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, you know. School, you, Voldemort," she responded in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"Sure." Harry rolled his eyes and began eating.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked while looking around.  
  
"Oh, he had a little accident. He was doing his transfiguration homework when he transfigured his Potions assignment into a teacup. He didn't know how to change it back, so he's upstairs copying my essay," Harry explained. He reached over and grabbed some bacon.  
  
Hermione began to shake her head disapprovingly, "He really won't learn anything if-"  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mudblood hanging with scarhead," Malfoy walked towards them, followed by a sniggering Crabbe and Goyle, "The mudblood's hair is hard to miss."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled in his face. Anger was boiling both his and Hermione's blood.  
  
"Temper, temper. Why-where's the Weasel? Probably scavenging the grounds to make his family some money, I would presume," Malfoy grinned slyly.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy, before we make you," Hermione threatened.  
  
"Why would I stay?" he shot back. He left with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I could kill him!" Harry spat.  
  
"Kill who?" Ron sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy. He was trying to make fun of us again," Hermione told him.  
  
"He needs a hobby," Ron responded, "Wow! They have chocolate spread for breakfast?"  
  
"I would suggest you lower your voice, Mr. Weasley," McGonnagal stopped by them, "Miss. Granger, I would like to remind you of your detention this evening at 8:00. Meet me at my office with Malfoy promptly! I am going to remind Malfoy right now, so have a good day," McGonnagal walked away.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hermione, why'd you get a detention?" Harry looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"There was a break in last night," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "supposedly it was Voldemort."  
  
"Hab you beem watching Mafoy?" Ron barely said, with his mouth full of food.  
  
"That is disgusting!" she scolded.  
  
"Have you, Hermione?" Harry continued for Ron.  
  
"Yes! Well, sort of," she said, "not as much as I could have been. But I will," Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat. She frowned. She hated him! His guts, his hair, his whole personality! What she said last night about being scared was a lie. She had no intentions of watching Malfoy, and she was going to stick with that.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione," Ron shoved more food into his large mouth.  
  
Before Harry could ask her more about the detention, she got up from the table, "Well, I should go to History of Magic now." she checked her timetable, "Meet me there at 8:30. That will probably be the time when Ron is full," she stuck her nose in the air after giving Ron a disgraceful look. She headed towards Professor Binns' classroom.  
  
"Devlin Whitehorn created the Nimbus Racing Broom Company in 1967." Professor Binns drawled in his usual tone.  
  
"Gee, even brooms sound boring when it comes out of his mouth," Ron commented.  
  
It was 9:00 and they had been in History of Magic for half an hour. Hermione wasn't even taking her usual notes. Quidditch wasn't exactly her favourite thing in the whole wide world either.  
  
"Hermione, you didn't exactly tell us why you got that detention," Harry said. Hermione had no choice but to answer. She explained about the emergency Head meeting, the kitchen and Filch catching them.  
  
"Well, never mind the detention, a break in? McGonnagal is right. Watch the school," Ron flexed his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she mumbled.  
  
Thump! Thump! Thump! Hermione was running through the hallways, making her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Along the way, a tall man was waiting near the Great Hall. Hermione recognized this man right away.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione said surprised.  
  
"Hello there, Hermione. How are you?" Mr. Weasley said in his usual cheerful way.  
  
"Fine. Why are you here?" she said rudely.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you if you don't panic. There's been a break in at Hogwarts-" he began.  
  
"But that was a long time ago!" Hermione butted in.  
  
".again." he finished. "Oh! Well, look at the time. I have a meeting to attend and I do not want to be late. See you later!" Mr. Weasley walked away and Hermione hurried into the Great Hall, where she spotted Harry and Ron. They were both in deep conversation.  
  
"You don't think it was-" Harry started  
  
"Voldemort? It might have been, but I don't understand why he wanted Malfoy to become a Death Eater. Sure, his father was one and he seems the type, but Malfoy said no," Ron said to Harry in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Do you think the Dark Lord takes '"no"' for an answer?" Hermione came in suddenly.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, "We were just.umm."  
  
"I know. Ron, your dad was in the hall," she lowered her voice once more, "he said there was another break in."  
  
"You don't think that it was Voldemort, do you?" Harry lowered his voice as well, "What if he's still in the school?"  
  
"Yeah right!" Ron laughed, "Nobody would be that stupid!" Ron didn't realize how wrong he was.  
  
They ended their conversation and began eating. Harry was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, when are you supposed to be at that detention?" he asked.  
  
"I almost forgot. I'd better leave now. I guess I'll be pretty late, so I will see you guys tomorrow." she barged out of the Great Hall, tracing her steps towards McGonnagal's office. When she arrived at 7:55, Malfoy wasn't there. She just waited.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" someone screamed. Hermione ran towards the sound and found herself in shock. A hooded figure was towering over a boy. Voldemort? The figure saw Hermione and escaped into the darkness. Hermione's heart pumped rapidly.  
  
Her eyes wandered to the boy lying on the floor. He had sleek blonde hair, and was curled into a whimpering ball. It was Malfoy. 


	12. Walking Away

(A/N) I would like to thank all ma reviewers for their helpful comments:  
  
noseyMCnosey- I no I no.I really just want to have 2 pages of reviews and then I'll be satisfied. I keep pestering u bout shiet like reviews and I still envy u cause u have a friggin 84 REVIEWS!!! gggrrrr...but ya I'll try to chill.maybe.lolz!! luv ya!! don't let that back bring u down..whats wrong..u made me sad too.sniffle.sniffle.  
  
wolfy 65- U CAME BACK!! YAY!!! I didn't think ne1 would respond to ma e- mail but u did..and u were the only one but yes.u were the one I was most anxious to hear from!! so thx a million girl..kristen is it.from ur e-mail? but Im gonna update more and more. I hope that the other reviewers will come back too like u wanted. sry I went of topic.I really will try to update more often and thx for likin ma cliff hanger. ur not the first which is nice to no. keep readin and ur awesome!!  
  
MarySueEater- I have to admit that when I first read ur review I was petrified! I was afraid u would h8 ma storee to pieces!! but some of the mistakes that I made were dum and I didn't catch them. like askaban. wuz a real mistake. I had no idear..i no how its spelled but I was just lamo. thank u for Mudblood and McGonagall..that was something I didn't no bout either. so I have no hard feelings. ur like the only person who actually tells me I did something wrong. a tough critique is often the most helpful.that's what I find n e wayz. I'll try to be more careful. tell me what ya think bout this chapee and if it is betta than the others. be tough and mean.but be nice and gentle at the same time.keep reviewing!!! luv ya!!!  
  
now one to ma storee:  
  
Chapter 12: Walking Away  
  
Hermione slowly and carefully edged towards Malfoy. She wasn't sure that the figure was Voldemort, so she couldn't make any accusations. The Ministry had been here earlier, and the whole school was awake! The figure picked a really bad time to make a visit to Hogwarts.  
  
She continued towards Malfoy, conscious that the figure could come back at any time. She looked at Malfoy's shaking body, and saw that he was still holding his head in his hands. Hermione leaned over and hovered above Malfoy for a few seconds, when.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Malfoy shot his hand high into the air, and took hold of Hermione's arm. She jumped backwards but didn't scream. She was lucky. Malfoy was breathing deeply like he had run around the school grounds.  
  
"Herm.I.help." his voice faded away as his hand descended to the stone cold floor. He lay there without any movement. "Oh my gosh!" Hermione panicked, "What if he's dead?" Hermione ran to McGonagall's office as fast as she could. She turned a corner and bumped right into McGonagall. She looked quite angry.  
  
"Miss. Granger! I was-"  
  
"Malfoy! He's on the floor.not moving.wants help," Hermione panted like Malfoy had.  
  
"It isn't Draco's fault that you're late. You are responsible for getting yourself to your detention on time. Speaking of your detention, it started several minutes ago!" McGonagall snapped.  
  
Hermione gathered all her confidence to talk back to her, "It's not my fault! Malfoy might be dead!"  
  
McGonagall froze while looking puzzled at Hermione. She walked around the corner to see Mafloy lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh my. How did this happen?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione lied. She knew perfectly well how Malfoy ended up on the floor.  
  
"Well we'd better get him to the Hospital Wing before he gets any worse," with a flick of her wand, McGonagall had a stretcher appear and Malfoy was lifted onto it. Hermione followed McGonagall as she lured the stretcher to the Hospital Wing. A shrieking Madame Pomfrey greeted them.  
  
"Minerva! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked. McGonagall shrugged her shoulders, "Well then, come inside! I need to help this patient."  
  
"Hermione go and find Professor Dumbledore immediately," ordered the Professor.  
  
"Right," Hermione reached for the door handle but the door opened by itself. In the doorway stood the tall, slim figure of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I am already here, Minerva," Dumbledore said with a small smile. He walked towards Malfoy who was being tended by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You don't think that it was You-Know-Who, Albus" McGonagall asked him.  
  
"Please, use his proper name. Voldemort. Fear of the name only increases fear of the person itself," Dumbedore recited.  
  
"But you don't think it was him?" she repeated.  
  
"We can only guess."  
  
"Why didn't you get us?" Ron asked Hermione in the Great Hall the next morning.  
  
"Because it may not have been Voldemort, Ron," Harry answered for her. Ron shuddered at the name.  
  
Hermione chose not to say anything. She just sat there mixing her eggs into a mushy pile with her fork. Her thoughts were like a puzzle, except that all the pieces didn't quite fit.  
  
"I'm going to the library," she said abruptly.  
  
Harry and Ron eyed each, "Why?"  
  
"Why else? Homework," she left the Gryffindor table, but didn't go to the library. She had no intention of going there in the first place, but was actually going to the Hospital Wing to talk to Malfoy.  
  
"Come to bring me my breakfast?" Malfoy remarke as Hermione walked towards his bed.  
  
"No, I wanted to ask you a few questions," Hermione said, "First, who attacked you and why didn't you come to the detention from the Great Hall?"  
  
"That's two questions, but the answer is short," he replied while pushing himself up.  
  
"Grammar! The answers are short," Hermione corrected him, annoyed.  
  
"No. Answer, " he cleared his throat before speaking, "KEEP YOUR OVERLY LARGE NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!" he screamed. Madame Pomfrey heard him, and shooed Hermione out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione was in shock. Why had he neglected her?  
  
Hermione went to her common room and grabbed all her books. She hurried to Potions and sat herself at the back table on Harry's left. Ron was occupying his right.  
  
"Have a good time with Malfoy?" Ron asked her curiously.  
  
"Not really, I mean- what are you talking about? I was in the library," she corrected herself quickly.  
  
"No you weren't. After you left the Great Hall, Ron and I followed you inconspicuously. You never wanted to talk to us about what you were up to. We wanted to know why," Harry explained.  
  
"Yeah, when we saw you go into the Hospital Wing, we knew that you were visiting Malfoy. If you asked him questions, Hermione, he's going to be really suspicious," Ron finished.  
  
"Do you not trust me?" Hermione could feel her heart pumping faster and faster.  
  
"Well, we were right, weren't we?" Ron said. He was developing some retarded attitude.  
  
"I thought you guys were my best friends! I was wrong, wasn't I?!" Hermione shifted her books and sat herself next to Lavender Brown near the front of the classroom.  
  
"When will I learn?" she thought, "They obviously don't care about me anymore. Of course, that is if they did in the first place. They would have trusted me if they did. I tell them everything!"  
  
Hermione ignored Harry and Ron for the entire day. They both tried to talk to her several times, but Hermione thought of them as nothing more than dirt on the bottom of her shoe.  
  
She knew that this would be the last time she's have to walk away, because she wasn't planning on walking back.  
  
(A/N) I hope u liked this chapee.I tried to think of a good way to end it..do u guys have n e suggestions as to what I should do next. I no what I want to do, but how to get there is hard. try and give me idears that I can build on.dun worry.i'll give the person who gives the suggestions credit. READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	13. Misunderstandings

(AN) thx to all ma reviewers!! Im super happy cause I got lots of reviews!!! and noticed that a lot of u hated that ron and harry were being gay to hermy.so I hope that ive cleared it up in this chappie.mwahahaha!!!  
  
Emily-Dufleng- hey hey!! thx again for the review!! it was short and so ma response is short.damn right I will!!!  
  
sylvervizen- wow!! ur reviewed sssooo many times!! yay for u!!!I have a few ? to ask u.what is OOC??? is it like out of character or sumtin??? cause if it is.I think ic an c what u mean. ma storee is kinda weird that way. hermy is a bad girl.bad girl.go outside doggy..jkz!! LOLZ!! u also asked who the letter was from.wasn't it mcgonagall?? I thought I put that it was from her in ma fanfic??? I checked and it was??? am I missing sumtin here???? also..u thought dat ma storee was a bit quick and yes it is now that I think bout it. I'll try and slow it down.kk??? u mentioned that I didn't show enough feelings form the characters.and ur right. if ma storee doesn't show feelings..than y is it called that?? lolz.ill try harder kk??? so thx again for the review buddie..keep reading!!!  
  
Mary Sue Eater- ur back!! thx again the review.and im sry that some ppl dun like that ur editing ma storee so much. don't be bothered by it. I don't mind.and when they review like that.I disregard it and so should u. dun wry noseyMCnosey.I still luv ya!! there was one thing that u told me to fix.but I think we're both wrong. I put."Have a good time with Malfoy?" and u corrected me by saying."Had a good time with Malfoy?" well that doesn't work either.how bout."DID YOU have a good time with Malfoy?" think we can agree on that one?? well thx again doe the review..and keep readin! I feel repetitive..hhhmmm  
  
stacy's mom- hi.uuumm.I was scared when I read ur review. I will be hoenst with by saying, yes, I do no noseyMCnosey.online at least. she is a 'wicked ass writer' but I don't thinki copied her. how cum u think I do?? I didn't really end it the same way either. mayber u should ask noseyMCnosey her feelings..cause if she thinks I copies her..its her that will be hurt. so keep reading and reviewing. I like how ur upfront and honest about ur feelings.  
  
Lany Poo- hey!! ur new! glad u read it!! thx 4 agreeing with me on that 'thing'.I was so creeped out. im glad u like am storee!!! maybe u should write one!! u have really good idears (mme channing) and I think it would be good to get other ppls opinions! u could be better than noseyMCnosey.sry buddie.and u could have like 5 million reviews. wow.that would be cool. so thx for the review and keep readin!!  
  
noseyMCnosey- well well well..ive been talkin bout u. thx 4 agreeing with lany poo on this one. ur a good pal. im sry if it appeared that I was copying u.so to make it up..i chnages ma whole storee to make the reviewers happy.sigh.it was kinda hard but I did it. my storee is fast and kinda boring now, but pls keep reading it!!!! so.I liked ur updates on ur storee.very nice very nice.ur is so.good. im angry..well not really. however.I'm not gonna worry bout reviews no more cause im doing okay now!! BebopQueen- thank u so much!! u read ma storee!! three cheers for BebopQueen!! im glad u like ma storee. I really liked urs too. it was original and I like that as well. another thing in common..wow.this is very interesting..i bet our names r the same.im erin..who r u???  
  
now..onto the storee:  
  
Chapter 13: Misunderstandings  
  
Everyone knew. When she walked through the corridors, she could feel several pairs of eyes upon her. Because of her feud with Harry and Ron, nobody seemed to observe her in the same way. The rumours spread like butter through the school, and made 17 year old Hermione Granger, feel uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione listened to a gang of Ravenclaw girls on her way to the Great Hall, "Do you believe it? She thinks-"  
  
"I think what?" Hermione thought, "I think that they're both worthless pieces of dirt? What else is new?" Everywhere she went, it was although everyone knew something she didn't. She felt lost and unwanted. She felt like she had made a mistake, but at the same time, it was right.  
  
Harry and Ron tried confronting Hermione many times, but Hermione disregarded their attempts to converse with her. Today, however, she couldn't.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Hermione thundered, "You're both blocking my path to the Great Hall!"  
  
"We need to talk to you about yesterday. It was just a misunderstanding. We were worried about you because you never seemed to talk to us as much as you used to. We just wanted to know why," Ron explained.  
  
"We didn't want to follow you at first, but when curiosity took the better of us, we couldn't help it. When we saw you visiting Malfoy, we were afraid that he made you return, but we just didn't know why. If he tried to hurt you in any way, we wanted to be there," Harry gave Hermione a stern look, but Hermione couldn't believe him.  
  
"You actually care for me? How can I believe you? This isn't the first time my feelings have been hurt by you two. Why should this time be any different?" Hermione could feel a lump expanding in her throat.  
  
"Well, for one thing, we're really sorry," Ron said with a weak chuckle.  
  
"And for another, you're our best friend, and always will be," Harry smiled. Hermione was speechless. "Hermione, if you can find a place in your heart to forgive us, we would appreciate it a lot!" Ron was close to whining.  
  
"Well," she could feel her eyes beginning to swell like balloons, "alright. But on one condition."  
  
"What?" the boys asked nervously.  
  
Hermione spread her arms like wings, and embraced her friends in a warm hug. She could feel their arms slowly relax and hold her back. She knew she was home.  
  
After their breakfast, the three friends decided to go to Gryffindor tower to discuss why Hermione was visiting Malfoy. They had a lot of catching up to do! However, when they arrived at the exit doors, one of the staff members held them back.  
  
"Would you please return to your seats, as the Headmaster would like to make an important announcement to all," the teacher requested.  
  
They headed back to the Gryffindor table and sat themselves once more. They turned their heads towards the Head Table and found Professor Dumbledore silencing the restless student body.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! I have a crucial announcement to deliver to you. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Plak, has fallen dreadfully ill. She is currently in St. Mungo's Hospital, and in serious condition. We shall keep her in our thoughts and prayers," Dumbledore bowed his head before continuing, "So, on a happier note, I am pleased to introduce to you, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please give a warm, Hogwarts welcome, to Professor-"  
  
"Figg," Harry hissed. 


	14. Fig or Figg?

(AN) thx to ma one reviewer for readin ma fanfic!!! I hope u like this chappie every1!!!  
  
HPFanatic04- u reviewed the same chappie with the same review twice,,,how cum??? but im glad u like it when hermy and malfoy fight.so do I!!!! I hope u can find time to read this next chappie..but after this I have writers block and need help..so..HELP!!!!  
  
now onto the chappie:  
  
Chapter 14: Fig or Figg?  
  
"Fig? Harry, we just ate! You can't still be hungry. That's Ron job," Hermione commented and Ron shot her a nasty look.  
  
"No! That's her name, Professor Figg," Harry corrected her.  
  
"That name seems familiar. Where have I heard it before?" Ron thought out loud.  
  
"She's my neighbour at the Dursley's house. Mrs. Figg is the one who has lots of cats and smells like cabbages," Harry explained thoroughly.  
  
"Okay, but isn't she a squib, Harry?" Hermione puzzled.  
  
"Yeah.listen," Harry put a finger to his lips and started watching Dumbledore intently.  
  
".Professor Figg came on short notice, and we are all very appreciative of that. So, once more, we all thank you!" Dumbledore finished and clapped his hands. The students and staff followed his lead. Professor Figg flushed and her cheeks formed roses as she sat down.  
  
"What were listening for?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I wanted to know why she got the job when she's a squib and can't perform magic properly and.and.this doesn't make sense!" Harry replied, frustrated. He ruffled his hair briskly with his fingers. "When do have Defense Against the Dark Arts again?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll check," Hermione pulled out her neat timetable and examined it carefully before responding, "Second period today, 10:00am. Why?"  
  
"You don't plan on asking her do you?" Ron questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said.  
  
RING! RING! RING! The bell echoed through the sunlit corridors signaling the end of first period. For Harry and Ron they finished Divinition, and for Hermione, Arithmancy.  
  
The three met at their next class with confidence flowing in their veins. They headed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The classroom changed very little from yesterday, so they had no trouble adjusting to the environment. The only difference was that the room smelled strongly of cabbages.  
  
They persisted to the back table and waited for the class to commence.  
  
"Hermione, while we're waiting, do you want to tell us why you weren't around and why you went to visit Malfoy?" Ron asked her. Hermione almost laughed. It really wasn't that big a deal, but she thought it was because she was mad at them.  
  
"Well, I wasn't around because I was trying to finish homework, because with my Head duties, I need to use my time efficiently," Hermione stated simply.  
  
"And you visited Malfoy because.?" Harry rotated his hands in the air, urging Hermione to continue.  
  
"You told me to watch him didn't you? I was just going to ask him why he didn't arrive at the detention earlier, and who attacked him," Hermione looked disgusted, "However, it didn't get me too far."  
  
"I hope he's not suspicious," Harry breathed.  
  
Hermione didn't respond, but picked up a book called, "Preparing For Your N.E.W.T's". She looked very interested in the book, but put it down as soon as Professor Figg walked to the front of the class. The students quieted down.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" she said cheerfully, "As you may already know, I am your replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Before we begin the class, would anyone like to ask me any questions?"  
  
Neville raised his shaking hand slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Figg said gently.  
  
"Umm.will you be here for.umm.the rest of the year?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes, I will. Are there anymore questions?" she scanned the class carefully, "Good. Let's begin! Today we will be finishing the chapter about curses, and you will be doing an assignment reflecting upon what you have learned. To provoke you, you may work with your group to discuss the main topics in the chapter. When you're finished, you may start your assignment," Professor Figg sat down at her desk, and began correcting some work from the previous class.  
  
Harry stared at her and she stared back. He broke the eye contact and looked at Hermione and Ron. "So, Harry, why didn't you ask her just now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Ron. Maybe he doesn't want everyone to know that she's a squib?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Sshh!" Harry hushed his friends, "Look, I'm going to ask her at the end of the period when-"  
  
Professor Figg trudged by their table and listened to their conversation before speaking herself.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I would like a word with you after class. Is that alright?" she looked eagerly at him, so he nodded his head. Hermione could tell that they both felt uncomfortable around each other.  
  
"What do you think she wants?" Ron followed the Professor with his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. She probably wants the same thing I do," Harry replied.  
  
The bell sounded once more, and several students emerged from their seats.  
  
"Wait!" Professor Figg ordered, "Please have your final submission into me by next class!"  
  
Everyone jogged out the door except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were left alone in the classroom with Professor Figg.  
  
"You two don't have to stay," the Professor pointed to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What ever you tell me, I am going to tell them anyway. They might as well stay to hear it for themselves," Harry didn't mean to sound rude, but he did.  
  
"Very well. I think I should begin here," Professor Figg cleared her throat, preparing them for a speech.  
  
(AN) I hope u liked this chappie..it may be kinda boring..but I have writers block and im running out of idears. R&R sil vous plait. 


	15. The Ball

(AN) thx to all ma reviewers 4 their cool reviews!! I really appreciate it.  
  
noseyMCnosey- u r an awesome reviewer!! im glad ur not pissed at me ne more cause I dun like that. I'm chillaxed now so no worries. and I have updated now.so I hope ma readers cum back! also.OOC means out of character.kk??  
  
Emma Knight- I am really sry about that mishap and me lyin and shiet. I wanted to make u happy cause u had few reviews. but I hope ur not angry. I hope u enjoy this chappie tho!  
  
George Weasley- u wanted to no why dumbledore is relaxed.well.u c they aren't sure if it really was voldemort so dumbledore isnt makin everyone worried.kk???  
  
freedome-rules- thx for the review and im glad u like the storee.  
  
Seom- thx for reviewing!! did u get a chance to finish it yet??? I really like ur storee so I thought u could give me good suggestions..u did!! I hope u can read this chappie!!  
  
Tupz- u gave me many reviews that were greatly appreciated!!! u think ma storee is intense.is that good or bad for u??? and yes I try to make malfoy appear git-like..but here he's kinda OOC.that's okat. and yes..hermy has PMS issues.in this chappie she's demanding.  
  
Little Wanderer- I no ma grammar was kinda shit-like at the beginning. the reason is that I didn't write the storee on paper..but I typed it up and posted it right away so I didn't check it. I do the right thing now so I hope its better. well..thx for the review cause I need good suggestions!! keep reading!!  
  
now..onto the storee:  
  
Chapter 15: The Ball  
  
"Now, I don't know if Harry told you two, but I am a Squib who was sent to Privet Drive to watch over him," Mrs. Figg said simply, "Because Voldemort has been in full power for two years, I had to watch over him very carefully."  
  
"But why are you teaching us this year and not last year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hold on! I'm getting there," Mrs. Figg replied, "Dumbledore had an excellent teacher for you last year, but he was killed two weeks into school this year. Dumbledore asked me at the last minute and I accepted. He knew I had experience with these things. "I am not a fully fledged witch, so I can't do all the work by myself. I have Professor Snape glance over my marking, He knows a little more than myself," she appeared to be done, but it didn't seem like she could be. The three students stood staring at her for more information. Nothing else came.  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked in amazement.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry, dear?"  
  
"Look! I'm Head Girl and I deserve to know all the facts!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Well, I told you everything.at least of what I know." Mrs. Figg trailed off.  
  
"So there could be more?" Ron questioned.  
  
Mrs. Figg didn't say anything. She returned to her desk and started cleaning up for the day, "Sorry, you can go now."  
  
The three friends left the classroom and headed to their common rooms, "Well, I'd better go to the Head common because the Gryffindor one is very noisy," Hermione stated.  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner, Hermione!" Harry waved and walked to the Gryffindor common room with Ron. They started discussing Quidditch.  
  
Hermione walked up to her portrait door and let herself in. She stumbled on the steps and landed on something warm. She didn't get up right away.  
  
"As comfortable ad this may be, Granger, you're cutting off my circulation," the humorous voice of Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh.I.I didn't mean to.I didn't.sorry," Hermione got up blushing.  
  
"Granger, every time I see you, you're stumbling over words, tripping down steps and blushing. What's up?" Malfoy said in a comforting way. He seemed to be understandable.  
  
Hermione couldn't tell him the truth, so she thought up something else, "Well, I suppose because you've been nice, I can tell you. You see, the new Defense teacher, Professor Figg, isn't exactly a witch."  
  
"She'd a Mudblood?" Draco said, shocked.  
  
"No!" Hermione responded, "She's a.a.a Squib."  
  
"Oh.I see," Draco took this very calmly, obviously not expecting the truth. However, he had something to get off his chest, "Hermione, I have something to tell you," he stopped and thought for a moment, "IpassedMcGonagallinthehall andshe wantedtotalkaboutaHeadmeetingtodayat 4 pm." Draco said very quickly. Hermione didn't think that was what he was really going to tell her. Both of them knew very well that they were holding back secrets.  
  
Hermione checked her watch and gasped, "Draco! It's 3:55! We'd better go, now!" Hermione grabbed his arm and hurried him through the portrait. They rushed to McGonagall's office and tapped on the door. The door opened by itself and McGonagall sat behind an oak desk.  
  
"Oh good, you made it on time. This meeting will be very brief so don't bother sitting down," McGonagall said, "There is going to be a ball this Saturday and it will be for year 4 students and up. I expect you two to be there with partners, and wearing your dress robes. You will monitor the student's behavior and report anything mysterious to the Headmaster or myself. Is that Clear?"  
  
"Yes," they recited.  
  
"Oh, wait! Your partners must be understandable because you will not be with them for the whole time. You two will probably be doing many things together this year. You are dismissed," McGonagall finished.  
  
Hermione and Draco exited her office and headed back to the common room.  
  
"I won't have any trouble finding a partner," Draco stated while plopping himself on one of the couches.  
  
"About that.I've been thinking." Hermione said shyly.  
  
"About what?" Draco said suspiciously.  
  
"The ball! You see, Harry and Ron won't ask me because we're best friends, so I was going to ask someone myself. The person I ask has to be understanding and I can only think of one person who will understand," Hemione started to blush again.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Tell the person you're going to ask," Draco responded slightly bewildered.  
  
"God, Draco! I am telling this to the person I am going to ask!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oh.well.I was actually thinking of asking.I too was.uumm." Draco stammered. It was his turn to blush.  
  
"If you're going to say 'no', just say it!" Hermione ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Who says I was saying 'no'?" Draco asked himself.  
  
(AN) well.I hoped u like..can u tell where this is going now??? review please!! gazyXOXO 


	16. Discussion Over Dinner

(AN) hello!! thx to all my reviewers for their helpful comments!! hope u like this chappie!  
  
BebopQueen- yes.I thought the ball was a good idea. I dunno about kissy kissy, but the ball won't start for a while. hermy need to.well.u'll find out.  
  
Emma Victoria Arden- thx so much! I'm glad u like ma storee, and I hope u enjoy this chappie.  
  
Tupz- ur back!! I'm glad u still like it. I'm trying to update more often, and so I hope this chappie is worth u readin.  
  
kole17- ur not the first to like the ball setting. I just think it's a good way for hermy and draco to be..well.closer. maybe it won't work out just yet??? read to find out!!  
  
miksel- intense..yes.ppl have mentioned that. I hope u like this chappie.  
  
Miss. Wright- thx so much!! I really like reading ur reviews, and I hope u will find time to review this chappie too!  
  
now..onto the chappie!!!  
  
Chapter 16: Discussion Over Dinner  
  
Hermione opened the door and peered through the little crack in her door. She saw no trace of Draco, so she left her room.  
  
She walked into the common room and heard her stomach give a low grumble. Hermione clutched her stomach and groaned. She was really hungry.  
  
"Well, it's 5:10. Maybe Harry and Ron are in the Great Hall waiting for me," she thought to herself, "Might as well check."  
  
Hermione left the common room and headed for the Great Hall. She searched the Gryffindor table and spotted Ron's fiery hair. She sat down next to Ron, and started to talking with him and Harry.  
  
"Rumour has it that Dumbledore is going to be making a big speech about something," Ron explained.  
  
"Is he now?" Hermione grinned. She knew it was going to be about the ball. However, she didn't want to give it away.  
  
"Do you know something?" Harry questioned, "You know what it's about, don't you?"  
"What makes you say that?" Hermione said innocently, "You'll know soon enough."  
  
Soon came faster than they thought. Almost right after Hermione said that, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Head Table, and silenced the student body. Within seconds, hundreds of pairs of eyes were upon him.  
  
"Good evening, everybody! I have some exciting news for you. Hogwarts School will be holding a ball this coming Saturday, in 3 days time. The ball will be for year 4 students and up. However, if a younger student is invited by an older student, they are more than welcome to attend," the Hall cheered and laughed, "You will be wearing your dress robes, and I will provide the entertainment and food. The ball begins at 7:00pm, and ends at 10:00pm. That's will be all. Tuck in!" Dumbledore finished and sat down.  
  
The Hall burst into discussion about dates, music, hairstyles and everything about the ball. Ron was the only discouraged one.  
  
"You know, I may have new dress robes, but no one is going to pick me. Remember the Yule Ball?" Ron complained.  
  
"Cheer up, Ron. You're a nice guy, someone will ask you," Hermione comforted Ron.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Do you remember what you said after the Yule Ball?" Hermione racked her brain but couldn't remember, "Well, you said that I was jealous about you.blah blah.and that I should ask you before someone else did. So, will you go with me?" Ron's face began turning red underneath all his freckles.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. I'm going with someone else," she shot a glance at the Slytherin table.  
  
"So then you must have known about that ball!" Harry stated.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ron demanded.  
  
"You'd laugh at me!" Hermione accused.  
  
"Oh no, will this be another Krum secret dating thing again?" Ron said annoyed.  
  
"Yes, Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron wasn't expecting that for an answer, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. But what she didn't know, was that she was being followed.  
  
(AN) sorry its short, but I thought it was just clarifying any misunderstanding and shiet. It just makes it a little more interesting. I also thought that the ending was weird. u'll never guess who followed her!! 


	17. The Follower

(AN) hello! this is the chapter u ppl have all been waiting for.the follower. lolz!! thx to all ma reviewers:  
  
Miss. Wright- I think u guessed right..hhhmmmm  
  
Emma Knight- I'm so sorry!! I thought ur storee was a draco/hermy fanfic!! but I really like the fred and hermy outline. I dun think anyonw would ever think of putting those two together. lolz..thx for the review!!  
  
prongsthemaursaurer- that's quite a mouthful for a name. lolz.thanks for the review!  
  
noseyMCnosey- ya ya ya ya!! ur back!! whoop whoop!!!! yay yay! fanfic is dull without u girl!! I dun think u lost ur reviewers cause I posted reviews on ma own storees to notify anyone who read ur storee and mine. lolz..also I'm glad u like the ball. I'm so excited!!  
  
BebopQueen- o man.I haven't reviewed ur storee in so long..i'd better do that!! dun feel dumn. believe me.ur so close.ur on fire!! no..ur not close..ur right about our little slytherin friends. he he he  
  
NewSecretRose- ur bro did a double take on ma review?? lolz.I have to make long reviews or else I dun feel satisfied with myself.  
  
Tupz- I no that chapter was short.and this one is not much better..pls dun be mad. I just had a good cliffy so I ended it.  
  
SublimalMsgs- I was gonna read ur fanfic but I didn't no which one was hermy/draco!!! is it the one at the very top??? well.I'll read it. also.the follower is pretty much who everyone estimated it to be. DAMN!!  
  
well.here is the chapter..enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 17: The Follower  
  
Anger was boiling her blood. Hermione hated it when Harry and Ron started to snap at her and demand answers from her. The word 'no' had no effect on them. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at them forever, but she didn't feel like talking to them until the morning.  
  
Hermione heard footsteps following her and knew it must be Harry and Ron. She continued through the dimly lit corridors, oblivious to where she wanted to go.  
  
I could go to the Head common room and then they won't be able to follow me any further, she thought. It was fool proof.  
  
She was at the entrance to the Head common room, ready to let herself in. She stated promptly, "Peppermint Stock," nothing happened, "Peppermint Stock," the footsteps were drawing to a close, "PEPPERMINT STOCK!" the sound of her panicky voice ricocheted off the stone walls.  
  
The password isn't working, she thought, "What is the password?!"  
  
"Peppermint Sticks," a cool voice said. Either Harry and Ron knew the password to the Head common room, or it wasn't Harry and Ron at all.  
  
Hermione stepped into the common room and chose not to look behind her.  
  
"Hermione, what-" one of them began.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Hermione craned her neck around. It wasn't Harry and Ron who were following her, but Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I wasn't intending on following you actually," Draco explained.  
  
"Well, why did you leave the Great Hall then?" she asked.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle. They're nosey little, well.big, buggers," he said while shaking his head, "Then Pansy asked me to go to the ball right away and I told her I didn't know. I just got really frustrated and annoyed."  
  
The thought of Draco asking Pansy to the ball, reminded Hermione of the previous evening when she had asked Draco herself.  
  
"So, why did you leave the Great Hall?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Same reason as you, I guess. Ron asked me to the ball and I said no. Then he demanded that I tell him why and I told him that I had made plans with someone else," she said rather quickly.  
  
"That's why I rejected Pansy. I was thinking about an offer someone else gave me," he said shyly.  
  
"So then, who did you want to go with?" Hermione said quizzically.  
  
"You tell me first," he ordered like a four-year old.  
  
"I can't!" Hemione whined, "Well.how about we say who at the same time?"  
  
Draco nodded enthusiastically, "1-2-3-"  
  
"You," they chorused.  
  
(AN) a bit predictable, and most of you knew who the follower was. I was being sarcastic in my last chapter. its short..i no.but still tell me what you think! gazyXOXO 


	18. One Step Closer

(AN) yay!! thx to all my reviewers for their nice reviews. I luv them!!!  
  
SubliminalMsgs- thanx for clearing up my confusion. I'm gonna review again. also...e-mail....its alright ma homie!! he he  
  
Tupz- glad u like it!!!  
  
Seom- I no...school is gay. takesup too much time so don't worry about updating.  
  
Miss. Wright- yup!! u did guess the follower. I tricked u...na na na na boo boo!!  
  
AppleCrazy- thanks for luvin me...I luv u too.  
  
tears-of-forever- glad to read urs...and thx for luvin mine also.  
  
BebopQueen- that's it???  
  
headstrongalways- ur name was deleted?? that is really gay. thx for reviewin.  
  
noseyMCnosey- hey hey!!! I think I told u about ma name and deleting it cause of gazzy...lolz. and I like to give u big reviews...but I dun expect anything in return. also...ur right..too much chemistry ruins the story. I'm trying to keep it slow...but things have to start cooking yo!!  
  
kole17- I'm glad ur excited for the ball!! I am too...lolz.  
  
Mistress of the Red Kiwi- thx for putting me on ur fav list. I never use ma fav list cause only connect to stories throught ma review history. if they've updated it shows...if they aren't on the front page..i must not like their story!!!  
  
friedrice025- OOOHHH!!! I c...u dun mind flames??? okay...I just thought it was weird and I'm sorry if I snapped or sum shiet like that!  
  
NewSecretRose- I'm sory ur review was short...but thx all the same!  
  
on to the story every1:  
  
Chapter 18: One Step Closer  
  
"Me?" Hermione squeeked, "The offer from that girl was my offer? So then you didn't day no!"  
  
"I knew you were smart, Granger," Draco replied.  
  
"Please, Draco. Call me, Hermione." Draco and Hermione talked for the rest of the evening. Hermione was feeling a little uneasy still. The ball was two days away, and she would soon have to explain to Harry and Ron that she was going with Draco. Either that, or make the whole thing a surprise.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was completely relaxed and looked rather satisfied with what he was doing.  
  
"Oh my," Hermione yawned, "It's getting quite late. I think I should go to bed and get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, me too," he agreed, "Tomorrow is Friday and that means we're going to get piled with homework for the weekend."  
  
The two of them trudged up the stairway leading to their bedrooms. At the top, they parted and headed to their own rooms. After the sound of two closing doors, there was nothing but silence within.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called.  
  
Hermione was descending a staircase where both Harry and Ron were waiting at the bottom.  
  
"Hi!" responded Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry I pressured you into telling me who you were going to the ball with. I guess I wasn't thinking," Ron apologized.  
  
"When are you?" Hermione mumbled. She knew that Ron had practiced this speech before actually telling her.  
  
"Sorry?" asked Ron, oblivious to Hermione's comment.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," she chucked and smiled.  
  
"Sorry to wreck the Quibbler moment, but we're going to be late for Transfiguration," Harry interrupted.  
  
With Hermione in the lead, the three of them went to Professor McGonagall's classroom. When they arrived, the classroom was noisier than the Great Hall was. Students were casting jets of red and blue light across the room, and screaming incantations at their friends.  
  
"Honestly! You would think that people might mature in their seventh year," Hermione observed.  
  
"No, Hermione, only you," Harry joked.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. The fooling around ceased almost immediately and she began the lesson.  
  
"Today, you will be transfiguring your raccoons into goblets. This is a difficult incantation that will most likely require a lot of work. The spell is Transcoon. You will share a badger amongst two people. Begin," Professor McGonagall finished and began wandering around the room, helping students.  
  
Harry and Ron were sharing a badger, and Hermione was sharing with Neville right next to them  
  
"Have you heard from Fred and George lately?" Hermione asked Ron after successfully transfiguring her and Neville's raccoon.  
  
"Yeah. Business is going super! It keeps them busy all the time, so they aren't at the Burrow too often. Mum still doesn't approve after 2 years; especially because they didn't take their NEWTs," explained Ron.  
  
"I haven't been to their shop for a while, so I haven't had a chance to talk to them," Harry said, "We should probably write to them some time."  
  
"Maybe they'll send us free samples!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Please stay on task Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall interrupted, "I see you haven't managed to completely transfigure your raccoon. It still has black rings around the stem. Hermione's goblet, however, is not in one way, contorted," Ron scowled at a beaming Hermione. "By the way, Mr Potter, I would like to speak with you at lunch time...don't know why I didn't do it sooner..."  
  
When lunch arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the Great Hall together. They sat down when Harry jumped out of his seat.  
  
"I almost forgot! I've got to see McGonagall. I'll see you after lunch," Harry said abruptly and darted through the Hall doors.  
  
"Bye," Hermione said.  
  
"I wonder what McGonagall wants?" Ron though out loud.  
  
"It's sort of obvious Ron. I mean, I'm surprised she didn't ask you to her office in Transfiguration too," Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah! Really obvious Hermione. How could I be so stupid?" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"I know," Hermione stated, ignoring his sarcasm," I wonder when you're going to start?"  
  
"Whatever," Ron gave up. He went back to slurping his soup.  
  
Hermione and Ron were headed to their afternoon class when Harry sprinted towards them.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Ron said casually.  
  
"Yeah," Harry panted.  
  
"So, what did McGonagall want?" questioned Hermione, already knowing the answer.  
  
"As you know, the Quidditch season is approaching and we'll be starting soon," Harry began.  
  
"I know," Ron said. Hermione glared at him maliciously.  
  
"Anyway, McGonagall told me that she's made me the Gryffindor team's captain!" Harry explained with a monstrous grin and a note of excitement in his voice.  
  
"That;s great, Harry," cheered Hermione.  
  
"Super! Can I help you with planning the first practice?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure, why not? I'm going to be needing a lot of help with ideas. McGonagall did give me a few pointers, but not enough," Harry said.  
  
Discussing possible training strategies, the three friends headed to their next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Settle down class," Professor Figg said as the class filed in.  
  
"You know what?" Ron began, "This class is really dull. Because Figg is a Squib, we never get to have any practical lessons anymore. She's going to have us work on our dragon essays. You watch..."  
  
"I am going to give you in class time to complete your dragon essays. At the end of the double period, I would like you to hand in your work," the Professor announced.  
  
The whole class groaned, Ron's being the loudest, and began to work tirelessly. By the end of the class, everyone except Neville, was finished. Gryffindor lost points for that.  
  
Before anyone knew it, the whole day was over! Everyone headed back to their common room to finish homework (Hermione had none), plan Quidditch practices and talk bout the ball.  
  
Hermione still hadn't told Ron and Harry she was going to the ball with Draco. They both seemed to be in such a good mood, that telling them about Draco might reverse that. Instead, she followed them to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron began, "When are you going to tell the rest of the team about you being captain?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I want to make sure that I can tell them I'm captain along with when the first practice is going to be. I want to look organized," he explained clearly.  
  
"When is the first practice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Next Saturday," confirmed Harry.  
  
"Gr-r-r-eat," Hermione said, failing to stiffle a yawn, "I'm really tired. I think that I'll go to the Head common roomâ"  
  
"With Malfoy?" Ron snapped suddenly.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she said flatly. Hermione kept a stern appearance.  
  
"No reason," Ron stated quietly," No reason..."  
  
"Okay then!" she said brightly, "See you guys la-la-la-tor. Oh my!"  
  
Harry laughed out loud, "Bye Hermione. Er...Ron?"  
  
"Bye then," Ron grumbled.  
  
Hermione quickly left their common room, escaping the tension that was lingering in Ron's face. He obviously knew or suspected Hermione was going to the ball with Draco. There was no other possibly explanation for his remark.  
  
"Peppermint Sticks," Hermione hadn't forgotten the password after her mishap with Draco. She stepped inside the portrait entrance casually, like she had done it a million times.  
  
"Hey!" a friendly voice called to her. "Hi, Draco. I was on my way to bedâ"  
  
"This early? It's Friday night and you're going to bed at 10:30?" Draco asked, "Don't you have homework to finish?"  
  
"Nope, I did it in class," responded Hermione, "Besided, Iâweâhave a big day tomorrow."  
  
Draco smirked and turned away.  
  
"Night Draco," Hermione whispered. Draco looked up.  
  
"Night Hermione," Draco did another gentle smile and then got up silently from the couch he was sitting on.  
  
Hermione could see him coming close and closer. She hesitated as he was almost a foot way. Trembling, they both leaned in.  
  
(AN) ooo!! did I leave ya hanging!! review pls...mwah ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
gazyXOXO 


End file.
